


Dear Mr. Pendergast

by Pens_and_Portraits



Category: Agent Pendergast Series - Douglas Preston & Lincoln Child
Genre: Angst, Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pens_and_Portraits/pseuds/Pens_and_Portraits
Summary: DiscontinuedLieutenant Vincent D'Agosta writes to an old friend after they haven't spoken for some time.





	1. Letter One

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Family member death in later chapters

Dear Mr. Pendergast,

 

It's been some time since we last spoke.  
Contact me when you get a chance,   
  
Lt. D’Agosta


	2. Letter Two

Dear Mr. Pendergast,   
  


I often find myself wondering if you ever got my letter. No matter, this one should make it.   
Write back to me, or telephone me.   
Yours truly,   
  
Lt. D’Agosta


	3. Letter Three

Dear Mr. Pendergast,

 

I can understand that you are upset with me, but for Chrissakes answer me at least. Have the gall to respond. You ignoring me has not held over well with Laura and I. I wouldn’t think you to be so rude as to ignore my letters. I know things have been hard on you, it’s been hard on all of us. 

And let me help you understand how our relationship pans out. I come to you when you are in need of help, yet- whenever I need help you only decide its importance if it's interesting enough or it aids in your own selfishness.

 

Tell me, Pendergast, what were you to do should I ever disappear? Drop off the face of the Earth.

I’d like to think you'd go crazy, but you- not you Mr. Pendergast. You would let your companion- your  _ friend _ , go missing, as disposable as I am to you. That's how you've been, and that's how you'll always be. I will admit to trying to make you change, but you stand unyielding.

You won’t help me. You won’t change.   
Contact me when possible and if not possible do so anyway,   
  


Lt. D’Agosta   



	4. Letter Four

Dear Mr. Pendergast,   
  


I assume you do not wish to talk to me. No matter, I’ll be the one to do all the talking this time around.   
  
For starters, my mother has been in bed as of late. The doctors say her kidney and liver are failing her. I’m having a hard time understanding what’s happening right now. The culprit must be the alcohol, it has poisoned her mind and crippled her body. The thing laying in the hospital bed beside me, I never grew up with it.    
  
As usual, you were right. My mother is a woman of untidy habits-careless. Nothing like my Nonna was. She was left with perfect prospects but threw away all her chances, in the hopes that she won't give up the drink in her hand. Well, it has finally caught up to her. To us.

She wretches over the pots of soup I make her eat. 

I fear she has taken a turn for the worst, and I am at my limits Pendergast. I need you here. Beside me.

  
Contact me soon,   
  
Lt. D’Agosta


	5. Letter Five

Dear Mr.Pendergast,   
  
Please, beg of you. My family is not like your family, I need them to be with me. You may be cold towards your own, but you must realize; you two are the only ones I have left. Lend me your hand, and I will take it with the warmth of my own.

  
I require your expertise-I need you by my side for this. Not behind me, and not charging in front of me.   
Beside me.   
I beg you, Pendergast, answer me.   
  
Impatiently waiting,   
  
D’Agosta


	6. Letter Six

Dear Mr. Pendergast,

 

What the hell are you doing that requires all of your attention. So much so, that you to ignore my pleas for your help? You are my closest friend Pendergast, and I ask you to take pity on me. Have I done something to upset you? Spoken lies or death upon you?   
  
Pendergast, I'm begging you, please. She is the only family I have left. I have Laura but it's just not the same. She is not my mother, and I find myself trapped and forgotten by the ones I have trusted the most. Should you not answer in the upcoming days, I shall find myself at your door once more, on Riverside Drive. 

 

Perhaps you want to talk in person.   
  
We shall see each other soon, whether it be by pleas and swears or by the shallow grave of my own flesh and blood.   
  


D’Agosta


	7. Letter Seven

Dear Mr. Pendergast,   
  


It is done... I am done.

She is gone, and I can't do anything to bring her back.   
  
D’Agosta   



	8. Letter Nine

Pendergast,   
  
How dare you. How could you just abandon me like this? Leave me grieving? I see that one of my previous letters was returned to my hands as an unopened, crumpled mess. Perhaps this letter will be able to bestow itself before his grace; the Mighty Aloysius Pendergast.   
  
I would like to think that postal service’s quality has dropped, however, given recent events I wouldn’t put it against you. First, you insult me, and now you turn your back on me completely. 

 

Even if you don't want to hear it, I shall say what was written anyways. 

I wrote about what you might have been up to Pendergast. I had ventured over to the Dakota- but, they wouldn’t let me in. I was informed that you had given up your apartment and moved out. Yet, you were nowhere to be found.

You weren't at Riverside Drive, not even Proctor was there. It was empty. I would have peaked through the glass veil, hadn’t you kept them boarded up. I had forgotten how much you like the dark.

Everything was still in place- except... No, I shouldn’t think like that, you must have been out on a case when I dropped by.   
  
Yes.    
Yes, that's it. A case.   
Even after I told you I was coming to visit, you still avoided me.   


And if you want to play it that way, then I won’t try and contact you anymore.

  
D’Agosta


	9. Letter 10

 

Dear Mr. Pendergast,

 

Are you still there?

D’Agosta

 


	10. Letter Eleven

Dear Mr. Pendergast,

 

I found myself walking by the Riverside Drive Mansion again today. I’ve counted over the digits on my hands that I’ve done this. I took a taxi just last week, I had asked the man to take me to 891 Riverside Drive. His inquiries drained me, and I fear as though that my lack of sleep has to do with seeing you. Standing, door to the mansion open wide, waving. As a result, I all but hollered for the man to brake as hard as possible.

However, when I turned back you the house was forbidding and unwelcoming.

Your door was open though, and I thought it so strange to see lights dancing in your hallways.

 

I will deliver this letter myself this time,

In the hopes that you’ll see me too.

 

D’Agosta


End file.
